1758 BC
. Next map: '''1730 BC (Maps Index)]] 1758 BC - PEACE OF LUXEMBURG MAIN EVENTS 1774-1768 BC - Sedjefakare in Thebes Sedjefakare (Achoris) came to rule in Thebes in 1774 BC, followed by Khutawyre Wegaf in 1768 BC, Userkare Khendjer (Chencres, "the Boar" in Semitic) in 1766 BC, and Smenkhare Imyremeshaw (Acherres) in 1758 BC. However, it seems Ankhu, who had held the position of Cheti or Vizier for all the Thebes Pharaohs since 1787 BC was really the stable power in these years. In 1759 BC, while Sheshi was still Pharaoh in Goshen, and Khendjer in Thebes, the Levite Amram managed to slip back into Egypt from Kenean, although some Benjaminites yet remained in Kenean. 1774-1763 BC - Campaigns in Senar In 1774 BC, Sumulael of Babylon sacked Kish, that was then part of the kingdom of Manana. In 1772 BC, Sumuel of Larsa seized Nippur, defeating Lipit-enlil of Isin who was then succeeded by Erra-Imiti. Eshnunna reasserted its independence under Ibalpiel I around 1770 BC, and issued a new constitutional Law Code, known as the "Laws of Eshnunna" around this time. In 1769 BC, Erra-Imiti of Isin retook Nippur from Sumuel of Larsa, who in turn sacked Umma. Sumuel was succeeded by Nur-adad in 1768 BC. In 1768 BC Sumulael of Babylon drove Yahzirel from Kazallu, and in 1767 BC Erra-Imiti of Isin destroyed the wall of Kazallu, while Sumulael destroyed the wall of Kish. In 1766 BC, Sumulael again defeated Kazallu, while Aminum of Unina, a new player, destroyed Shaduppum. In 1764 BC, Erra-Imiti had his gardener Enlil-bani crowned as temporary acting regent in Isin, but was then poisoned, and Enlil-bani kept the throne. 1771 BC - Iasius rules in Argos In 1771 BC Iasus or Iasius, father of Io seems to have acquired the realm of Argos, but not the Pelasgian territories to the west; this is the same king of Celtica and Tuscany who was still engaged in war with Dardanus and Romanessos of the Curetans. However he did not rule Argos long, being soon replaced there by Agenor. 1768 BC - Sawrics declares independence In 1768 BC Rymer was governor of Sawricz, after Laptan II, for 6 months, followed by Nynter whose rank was elevated from governor or duke to outright ruler, meaning he declared independence from Norein. The civil wars were still raging in both Teutania and Italia, and the Pannonians and Raeti also broke away around this time. 1766 BC - Floods of Deucalion begin in Thessaly In 1766 BC there began massive flooding in Thessalia, the so-called flood of Deucalion. In addition in 1765 BC there was a massive fire in Thessalia. In 1760 BC, Amphictyon, king of Phthia (Thessaly), son of Deucalion, also became king of Athens after Cranaus, until 1750 BC, but Amphictyon's brother Hellen replaced him as king of Phthia in 1759 BC. The Graeci came to be known as Hellenes from 1759 BC. The Court of Areopagus had been established at Athens in 1773 BC, under Cecrops I, four years before Cranaus, and Cecrops had allegedly adjudicated boundary disputes there. 1763-1721 BC - Reign of Ipiq-Adad (Ascatades) in Eshnunna Ipiq-Adad II (Ascatades) came to power in Eshnunna in 1763 BC. He was defeated by Aminum of Unina in 1761 BC, but he defeated Aminum in turn in 1760 BC, and Ziquratum in 1758 BC. He had a long reign and was apparently a claimant to hegemony to be listed as Ascatades, though his name cannot be read in the surviving annals again until later in his reign, after 1747 BC. (Mari Eponym Chronicle) 1758 BC - End of Teutanic Civil War In 1758 BC, the sons of Alman Hercules, weary after 25 years civil war, agreed to a peace brokered by the neutral king Rham of Trebeta at his capital at Luxemburg. Each party received their own state after that. Norein ruled Noricum, between the Danube, Inn, Drave and Italy (except for Sawrics). Haun ruled lands east of the Vistula, which were being invaded by hostile Goths. Helvos ruled Helvetia, from the river Main to Lake Geneva including the Black Forest and Alsace on both sides of the Rhine. Medi and Math were given a tiny kingdom around Metz (Medio-Matrica). Taur (Teucer), with Ab (who had changed sides from Haun) occupied Pannonia, Yadera and Dalmatia with the Venedi, Cimbri and Amazons. These were not like Myrina's Amazons of centuries earlier, but neo-Amazons, the wives of the Cimbri warriors, led by Taur's wife Hacs. Boiger, who had emerged the major victor in the heartland of former Teutania, ruled those who remained, which was hence known as Boigeria. The names of both Bavaria and Bohemia are said to come from this name.